Winter's Wrath
by Luraia Soul
Summary: Kurama x OC CH 6 UP Past's are shared, Unknown memories unfold, A bond three hundred years strong, will the heros win or will Mari's past destroy her? non-yaoi... I changed the rating, Vindictive yelled at me for having a lemon later in the story!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I no own Yu Yu Hakusho. though, I would love to get it for a birthday present!!  
A.N.-umm, I can't think of anything to say. I just got sort of melancholy and desided to write this because its the middle of winter. oh well, read and review.  
WINTER'S WRATH by: Luraia Soul Prologue  
Winter was almost over. The light dusting of snow that Japan had received over the long winter months was thawing rapidly. The first warmth of spring was here. People could finally put their winter coats away and bring out light springtime jackets to ward off what was left of the chill. Trees were slowly coming back to life, grass was returning, flowers had started to show themselves, and Kurama couldn't have been happier. He has patiently waited for this day. The one day in the year when the ice cracked away and the snow finally uncovered the grasses that had layed dormant for the winter. It was the day of the vernal equinox. This one day allowed for so many changes, both nature and society were cut free of Old Man Winter's icy grip. But Kurama's faveourite change occured when the plants woke up from the deep sleeps.  
  
Throughout most of the winter, Kurama had tortured his friends. He hadn't wanted to go to the movies or hang out with them the entire season. He felt as if he's been drained of him life force during these months. Luckily for him there was a place that could keep plants alive all year. Kurama had spent most of his time there, waiting for a sign that spring had , at last, come. Every winter made him feel as if there was nothing left. Through his demon backround, he had always felt the connection with nature. As if he felt every time the plants changed seasons, he should as well. He was a fox demon, a kitsune, but that alone made him have a high respect ofr Mother Nature and the seasons she put into play every year. Yet, everytime she gave the land winter, he felt the need to find her and throttle her for every making snow, ice, and wind combine and kill his plants. Each year he controled his urges for he believed that he probably wouldn't be able to find Mother Nature anyway. When he had spoken to Yusuke about it, when winter had first shown signs of it's ice, Yusuke had laughed. Through the course of the passed five months, he had proved to Yusuke that winter could drain his strength ans will. Yusuke had become concerned and had told the others. Together they had tried to get Kurama to forget that it was winter with promises of entertainment but, it hadn't worked in the least. But, the day had finally come when he could return to his normal self.  
  
This day held new possibilities for him. His strength had returned to him. He had felt rejuvinated when the ice on the nearby park's pond had began to crack. Warmth was returning, the plants were waking, the animals had stirred from theirs hibernations, and, now, it was Kurama's turn to return to life. He no longer felt Winter's depression but, instead, he felt that a new adventure was about to come. His friends had realized his change in mood and had invited him to the last snow ball fight of the season. He didn't like the idea of having to throw the freezing cold snow at someone else, let alone that the stuff would be hitting him as well. _I'll just team with the girls this time_, Kurama thought with a slight smile. _They beat the guys at every other game that they had tried to make up. Obviously they're the better strategists. Besides, if I tell them what the cold does to me I proably won't even have to be in this silly game_. Kurama had always thought that girls were more understanding. He left his room with that thought in his head.  
  
"I'm leaving Mother," Kurama called out. He reached for the door knob but was stopped short by his mother's voice.  
  
"Suuichi wait!" she cried, catching up to him. "You forgot your jacket again."  
  
With the warm weather he hadn't thought of bringing one. Both the prospect of a possible snowball in the face and his mother's voice made him thing twice. She handed him a light jean jacket to him and waited.  
  
"Oh,... that's right. I nearly forgot," he said while taking the jacket.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you going out with your friends, Suuichi. You haven't seemed like yourself these passed few months."  
  
"I'm fine now Mother... Now that it's Spring," he added under is breath. He gave his mother a lasting smile than left for the park. 


	2. Pursuit

Disclaimer: I no own Yu Yu Hakusho. though, I would love to get it for a birthday present!! 'cuz gues what its in a month!! if there really are big gigantic corporate people reading my fanfiction please don't sue me. I just write this stuff to get my head in order and so I don't have to do my homework.  
A.N- umm I would love to thank my sole reviewer: asian princess 61 __ don't worry Kurama will be a regular guy.  
  
and to all my future reviewers and the reviewers of my other fic Unshed Tears, thank you so much. anywho, on with the fic.  
Winter's Wrath  
  
by Luraia Soul  
  
ch. 1 Pursuit  
  
The streets were frigid but Kurama didn't care. He felt the new spring air behind the cold and was extremely content. *Finally,* he thought to himself with an audible sigh. *Now all I have to do is get through this snow ball fight.* His slight smile made him think of each of his ningenkai friends. They had helped him in so many ways. Most of the time he was just trying to pass as a normal teenager and they helped him with that, as well as helping with the bigger problem of everyonce in a while going back to Makai to defeat some indestructible foe. For some reason, he preferred living in the human world rather than living in the demon one. Except, of course, when winter came around.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Trinity ran. Ran for her life. They were chasing her again and she wouldn't let them win. She had no idea why they came after her, day after day, month after month, and year after year, but come they did. That was when she had to run. Her life had come to this one little word: Run. For as long as she could remember she had loved to run. Her track teacher had told her that she had a natural talent for running. One time, she had run the 100 meter dash in just under five seconds. It had freaked out most of the team but she hadn't cared. No one existed to her when she had been running for the track team but now, she had no choice but to think on her feet when it came to out running her pursuers.  
  
She ducked into an alley and came to a dead end. *Shit!* she thought as she frankically looked for an escape route. The footsteps she heard were getting ever nearer. Her tightly wound braid flew to her front when her head turned to find a way out. A high fence was blocking her way. She took a second to gage the height of it. Eight feet. At around the height of six feet she saw a protruding board as if it were meant to hold pots of some kind. A small, clever smile came to her face then as she turned to face her capturers. *They won't catch me this time,* she thought with a laugh. The men stopped as they spotted her. The few precious seconds she needed in order to get up to speed were right then and there. Turning her back on the men she ran towards the fence. In about a second she leapt into the air and as gracefully as a cat landed lightly on the four inch ledge. Balancing there, she looked over her shoulder and saw the bewildered faces of her hunters. She went with a whim and sent a little wave their way as she jumped over to the other side. Trinity would have been fine had it not been for a few passers by.  
  
The group gasped as they was her flying through the air. She landed on her feet. For some reason, a few began to applaud, and, as she looked to find who it was, felt a familiar presence near. It may have been familiar but it certainly wasn't friendly. She didn't need to look at him to know who he was. Again the pursuit let on. She snow latched onto her shoes as she ran and made her feet numb. *I won't be able to out run them for much longer.* Through a thatch of trees she saw the park. Relief washed through her. She knew quite a few good hiding places there where she could get away from Him. She chanced a glance behind her, but she saw no one. She stopped at the edge of the park and searched for signs of Him. Nothing.  
  
Slowly, she backed up into the park but was stopped as she ran into something. Trinity bolted forward and whirled around to see who she'd run into. It was Suuichi. She knew him from school, had rarely spoken to him, but had known him nonetheless. Her breath sighed out quickly as relief flooded into her viens.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked her.  
  
"Suuichi, yes... I'm fine... for the time being," she added the last part to remind herself and hadn't thought that he could hear it.  
  
But hear it he did. Kurama noticed her shortness of breath and the startled look in her eyes. She looked familiar and tried to place her. It seemed that she knew him so he tried to think back to before the whole "stealing of the Forelorn Hope" thing and finally remembered. She was Trinity Constelence. A track star at his school. She had moved here with her foster family about two years ago from Spain. He had heard many things about how she ran and who she was but had never really kept track of who she was, until now. Her shortness of breath wasn't due to training because he saw that she wasn't dressed for it. (you know, the whole outfit. Wind breaker pants, tank top, etc.) He finally came to the conclusion that she had been running from something.  
"Are you sure you're alright? You seem a bit winded."  
  
"I'm fine," she assured him. "I'm just heading..."  
  
"Oh, Trin-i-ty," a sing song voice rang out. Kurama watched as Trinity's eyes grew wider with recognition. "Why are you running, Trio? We just want to see what you can really do."  
  
Her braid flew from side to side as she looked for Him. Her breath quickened as she knew that she had to start running again and get away from Suuichi. She looked at him and saw him looking for her pursuer. He asked her who it was but she didn't answer. Instead, she answered with a question of her own. "Do you know a place where we could get away from those guys?"  
  
He nodded and took off running farther into the park.  
&%^End chapter 1&%^  
  
A.N. -- sooooo? what do you think? review review review. hey you, you see the funny little button down there , go press it and review!! no flames if at all possible. arigatou see you next time. 


	3. More and More Questions

Disclaimer thingy:  
  
Luraia: do I still have to do these things?  
  
AG: YES! you want to know why?  
  
Luraia: Why? *sad sniffling*  
  
AG: 'cuz you could get sued that's why.  
  
Luraia: oh yeah. *look of amazement* Hey, I gots an idea! AG why don't you do my Disclaimer!!  
  
AG: I don wanna *walks away from Luraia and leans against a wall like Kai from Beyblade*  
  
Luraia: I hate you! you know that?? well, anywho, I don't own YYH and you can try to sue me but you won't get nothin' out of it!! ne ner ne ner neeee nnneeeerrrrrrr. :P  
GIGANTO KEY OF STUFF- when you see these "..." thingies, they're talking regular. when you see these *...* thingies, they're talking telepathically. okay? finally, when you see these _..._ thingies, they're talking to themselves. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Winter's Wrath  
  
By Luraia Soul  
  
ch. # 2 More and More Questions  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama ran with Trinity until he started to hear his friend's voices. He realized suddenly that he didn't want them involved in this. He didn't want them to get hurt. Who knows who they were running from? Another realization came to him, he'd agreed to help Trinity, this much was the truth, but what did he really know about this girl anyway? That would have been the first question that Hiei thought of if he were in this situation. What had she done to mkae this person chase after her? He slowed to a walk as the questions materialized in his head.  
  
Trinity saw his hesitation and stopped just in front of him, panting heavily. "What is it? Why have you stopped, Suuichi?" she questioned. The only thing his green eyes gave away was an emotion of determination. Through that look she also saw the questions begining to form. She knew that she would probably have to tell him sooner or later. Right at this moment she wished that it would have been later but it didn't look as if that was going to go her way. They had run a long way, far enough that she couldn't even sense Him anymore. She figured that Suuichi deserved some answers before they went any further.  
  
"I need a few answers before we continue. We seem to have lost the person chasing you. Can you tell me anything that would help me to understand why this man is hunting you? And why, exactly, is he after you? What did you do?" All of those questions had begun to irritate him. His foolishness was another thing that irritated him. Kurama had no idea why he had agreed to help Trinity so quickly. He barely knew the girl. _Hiei might have been right to say that my time in the human world has turned me soft. I may have to remedy that soon_, he thought to himself.  
  
She could feel his irritation, though, she didn't know if it was directed completely at her, or at another source. _Why did I ask him to help me? What is it about him that reminds me of a life I can no longer remember?_. Now she was becoming confused. She felt as if she'd known him forever, when in fact, she had just truely met him for the first time a few minutes ago. *Who are you?*, she asked silently.  
  
Kurama heard the silent question. He questioned the wisdom in replying to it. The possibilties are endless as to what might become of that. Could he tell her the truth? Would she keep the secret when they went back to school after this mess was attended to? His heart told him that he could trust her, but his mind told him another thing entirely. If she has the power of telepathy, what other tachniques did she know? He had to know more about her before answering, his head told him. His heart made the final decision for him, though. *Would you really like to know?*, he replied with a question of his own.  
  
A gasp issued from her as she heard his voice in her head. It hadn't come through her ears. She had never known of another who could hear her thoughts. Sometimes, if she was completely silent and she was in a deep trance, she could hear the thoughts of those around her, and, other times, the ability came completely out of left field. She hadn't known that someone could actually have the same ability. *How is this happening?*  
  
*Telepathy* he answered. *You asked who I was and I will answer, but only after you tell me who you are first. I know that you're not an average person, so don't try to deny that.*  
  
Could she tell him? AN- notice that they are asking themselves the same questions? Creepy, no? How would he react? But, would he still help her if she didn't tell him? And, could she trust him enough? The answer to that question came quickly as her heart told her that she could. She had felt no hostility in him, no hatred towards her, though she had felt that he hated someone. She had been taught a long time ago to let her mind make the decisions about life, but to let her heart guide her when she was searching for the truth in something. That leason had been taught to her before she had been taken from her mother. She oppressed that memory to the back of her mind and finally decided to tell him. Not everything about her, just the reasons why He was chasing her.  
  
*I think that you know my first name and that's all you need to know right now. I don't want you to get anymore involved than you have to be. The man that is chasing me, well,... He's sort of like my trainer. I was brought to Him when my foster family found out that I could run faster than most people could. He had been a trainer for some Olympic gold medalist that died a few years back. AN- I don't own the Olympics Today I had a meeting with Him to discuss some of my options and I came a little early. I over heard Him talking with my foster father and they were talking about me so I decided to listen. They were talking about some underhanded deal that they had thrown together and He asked if my foster father wanted to bring me in on it. I left after that, but that was just the begining.  
  
*Later, when I was training, He called me something that I'd never heard him call me before,...*. She didn't want to tell him this part. This was the one thing that she'd never told a soul about. But, somehow He had found out what she was. Trinity didn't know if she could tell Suuichi just yet. Her heart trusted him, trusted him enough that she was prompted by it to tell him the whole story, not just part of it. She had to tell him. With her head bowed, her long hair falling from her ponytail, she told him with their mind link. *It was something that I'd never thought that anyone would call me again, after all these years that have gone by. He called me Mari.*  
  
Kurama started at the name. He immediately closed his side of the mind link and turned his back on her. He could feel her surprise at what he'd done, and knew almost as soon as she did that he'd hurt her in some way. _She's still alive?_ he thought. He knew the name Mari from his youth when he was in Makai. His friend and confidante since childhood, they had grown up together. Kurama had the sudden urge to sit down. He couldn't catch his breath. _It was so long ago she probably doesn't even remember me. I shouldn't be surprised, I didn't recognize her either until she told me. How had she survived?_. That one night would haunt him forever, it seemed. The one time that he'd let his guard down to let someone see who he really was would haunt him 'til his dying day. He thought that he'd lost her then, but, just like a one of the miracles that his new found friend Keiko talked about, she was here. Alive and seemingly in the same type of situation that he'd found himself in so long ago, when he'd first come to Ningenkai. As his thoughts lead to other things, Trinity continued her tale, but out loud this time.  
  
"I knew then that He knew I used to be a full blood neko youkai. I barely remember those years. All I can remember is the color silver for some reason." AN- I'm referring to Youko Kurama's hair by the bye She started to feel a little guilty for not telling him the truth behind how she'd gotten involved with Him, her mind just didn't trust Suuichi enough yet.  
  
Kurama was stunned by her tale. Now, he had to debate whether or not to tell her his side of the story. He would never get the chance as a sing song voice floated through the trees singing, "Oh, Trinity. Come out, come out, where ever you are."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
good or bad? please tell me so I can make any changes to the next chappy okay? don't forget to push that little button!!! :P 


	4. Remembrance

Disclaimer thingy: I hate these things they give me a headache!! for those of you who actually think that you might profit off of suing me, GET A LIFE!! I don't own a damn thing. I don't even own the computer I'm typing on right now. okay??  
  
Luraia: okay, this is the newest chapter of Winter's Wrath. Read if you want to and please review when you are finished okay? thanksa bunches, oh, and AG, I still hate you for not doing my disclaimer last time but this time I did it by myself, no thanks to you. j/k AG. ciao  
  
Winter's Wrath  
  
ch.3  
  
Rememberance  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Trinity froze as the voice filtered through her thoughts. _He's here_, she thought. She couldn't stop the urge to run from coming. Her breath came faster as her thoughts flew and scattered in her head. Her eyes came to rest on the figure coming thorugh the trees to her left behind Suichi.  
  
Kurama followed her gaze to look behind him. A rather large man came from between two trees and leveled them with an undistiguishable glare. Kurama's eyes narrowed as he realized what this man was capable of doing to Trinity. Protectiveness flowed through him without him noticing. He didn't even stop it from coming as he found the feeling pulsing through him. The man had a strong aura around him, as if he had a strong spiritual energy. _This isn't a normal man_, he thought. Kurama's thoughts were inturrupted by Trinity's voice sounding in his mind.  
  
*Get out of here, Suuichi. It was wrong of me to ask if you could help me. Please leave.*  
  
He replied to her pleading by stepping forward, shielding her body with his. *I won't leave. I said that I'd help you and that's precisely what I'm going to do. Do not question why because I'm not quite sure myself at the moment.*  
  
Trinity stared at him for a long while before accepting it. For some reason, he wanted to help her. He had no idea what could happen to him but he was still willing to help her. _Who is he really?_, she questioned herself. He didn't act like a normal person, but then again, what is 'normalcy'? Why was he doing this? What did he have to gain by helping some woman that he didn't even know? Sure they had found that they had similar abilities, but that didn't designate him as her unsaid protector. Of course, she had no control over someone else's motives. It was his decision to help her. He never had to, though she had asked so why was he? He was a complication that she shouldn't have added to her life. _I certainly can't stop him now_, she added grudgingly.  
  
Kurama felt her thoughts as she struggled within herself to do the right thing and to tell him to go away again. Then he felt her resolve as she accepted the fact that she wasn't getting rid of him. He had made up his mind and he wasn't leaving. He turned his full attention to the hulking figure before him.  
  
The man had to be at least six and a half feet tall. Maybe, 280 pounds. If this were a wrestling match Kurama might have been a bit intimidated but he knew that this was going to be a match of wits and mental strength rather than brute force. It might end up in having to use force but he wasn't counting on his strength to win this fight.  
  
"I see you have a new playmate, Trio. Who is he?" For a large man he had a very high voice. The absurdity of the situation nearly made Kurama laugh. He was able to stop himself before anything that might have offended the man emerged.  
  
"He's no one. Leave him out of this," Trinity demanded.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so, Trio. You asked him to help, didn't you? No matter what this guy can do he couldn't possibly beat the sheer volume of men I have at my disposal. You know that, Trio." With a snap of his fingers, fifty to sixty men came from behind him. Suddenly, the situation wasn't amusing to Kurama any longer. A few of the men had brought weapons with them. Kurama saw that a few carried knives and one even had a gun. The only thing that appeared to be on his side was that all of them were human and not demon. It still didn't look good for them. Kurama was suddenly regreting not getting to his friends.  
  
At the command of the large man, the group spread out to encompass Kurama, Trinity, and the man. They had cut off all of their escape routes. It was starting to look like Kurama would have no choice but to fight these people. Being a fox demon in his past life, he didn't like to be cornered. This situation didn't appeal to his fighting style either. He just might have to resort to changing to Youko. He didn't want to do that without telling Trinity his part of her tale, but at this point he didn't think that he had much of a choice in the matter. He decided, against his better judgement, that he would change.  
  
The ageless theif began his transformation. A flash of silver/white light blinded Trinity for a moment. The light went on for a short time and eventually a strong, familiar presence made itself known to Trinity. _It's him_, she thought. _This is what I remember_. The light finally disipated and a silver haired, fox eared demon stood before her. _Youko_. The memories of a life long since passed came flooding back to her on a tide of sensation. _I remember everything now_, she thought. _Youko, Kuronue,...I remember everything. Growing up with Youko, meeting Kuronue, our pact, theiving, Kuronue's accidental death,...my death_. She still didn't remember exactly how she had died but then she remembered being reborn as a human, her mother dying while giving birth, and being adopted. Then the whole mess with Him. She realized belatedly that the start that she'd seen earlier from Suuichi had been him figuring out her past with him. _Suuichi is Youko Kurama_. An hour ago, she would have thought anyone to be insane if they had made that assumption. She hadn't pictured Youko to be reincarnated into a guy like Suuichi. The unbelievablity of it all left her stunned.  
  
Youko knew she would remember as soon as she saw this form. He would have to explain many things to her after this. But his first concern was on the men surrounding them. A fight was about to begin and it didn't involve the snow. (AN- I'm referring to my Prologue chappy. you will understand if you go back and read it again. ciao)  
  
~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile with the rest of the Detectives and Co. ~~~~~~~~~ The snow ball fight had started and ended before Hiei even arrived. Of course, that was entirely intentional. Unlike Kurama, he had absolutely no desire to get wet by some half solid snow. He had always thought that the old past time activity was stupid. But as he made his way to the group, he noticed that Kurama was not among them.  
  
"Hello, Hiei," said a small voice from beside him.  
  
He turned his head to find his sister. "Yukina, have you seen Kurama? He is one of the ones who suggested this thing."  
  
"No. He hasn't been here at all. I don't think very many of us noticed after the first first snow ball was thrown at Kazuma (AN- Kuwabara's first name). Hit him square in the face too," she finished with a quiet chuckle.  
  
Hiei suddenly felt a surge of energy and the familiar power signature of Kurama emitting from nearby in the forest. He looked to the dim witted Kuwabara and the spirit detective for conformation on his senses. They looked to him and they both nodded. Together the three ran off in the direction that they had sensed Kurama.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ end of chappy 3. yippy!!  
  
Luraia: I'm not HAPPY!!  
  
AG: umm,... why?  
  
Luraia: AG no Baka! because Adult Swim took off Trigun before the series ended. I want Vash!! T.T WWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
AG: shut up! *looks at readers* she's starting to act like Vash from Trigun. Kami-sama help us!!  
  
Luraia: *stops whining* but they did add Kikaider (don't own it and it isn't all that bad. sure the animation sucks but the story is good and the characters are awsome) and I am happy with this story. please read & REVIEW!! not enough people do. and I'm probably going to delete Unshed Tears. I'm starting a new GW (don't own it) fic though starring the one and only Wufei!! ciao and thanks for reading. 


	5. Mari's Memories

Disclaimer: me no own,... anything. Really,... I don't. it all belongs to someone else. except for the these power beads I got for 50 cents in the vending machine in Best Buy. (I don't own Best Buy either) *sigh* oh well, though I would like to own Trowa, Wufei, and Duo from GW, and Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke from YYH, and Vash from Trigun, and Seto Kaiba and Duke Deblin from YGO!, and Kai and Tala from Beyblade, and Van Fanel from Escaflowne, and Shinomori Aoshi and Himura Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin, and Miroku and Sesshoumaru from Inuayasha and Roger from Big O (just so I can drive his car!) and Kiba and Toboe from Wolf's Rain and Sousuke from Full Metal Panic! I think that's all. ^.~. I would love anyone who can give me a few of these characters, whether in the flesh or someother way I don't care. I just WANT THEM ALL!!! MWUAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
A.N.- sorry about what happened up there Nikolai doesn't like me all too much and he stole my body to write that (the laughing part). He's just a little on the sick side. gomen nasai to all those who thought that I just got even weirder than I already am. anywho, I got my first ever flame. It made me laugh. to that reviewer, I have no problem with Yaoi or its writers, I respect every aspect of writing and to each his own. In fact I like to read Yaoi, it's not as bad as some other writers think it is. trust me, you can ask AG if I have an open mind about that or not. I just don't like to write it 'cuz when I start, I get really ecchi thoughts about all of my fave characters in one big orgie session and its quite disturbing really. You see what Nikolai wrote up there? A little disturbing, ne? anywho, on with the ficy fic (A.N.- isn't this already the Author's Note? anywho, hehehhe. Hi CHIP if you're actually reading this, even though I don't think that you are)  
  
Winter's Wrath  
  
ch. 4  
  
Mari's Memories ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara ran through the woods, trying to reach where Kurama's ki was coming from. Something just didn't feel right to Kuwabara. There seemed to be two other demon presences coming through to his senses. One of them felt as if it wasn't a full demon but was still terrified, and the other seemed ungodly confident and smug. Kuwabara stopped to get a better idea as to who these two unknown demons were but he could only get a real fix on Kurama. His power was overwealming his senses.  
  
"Uremeshi, do you feel as if there's something wrong?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
Yusuke stopped next to him and opened his own senses. _What the hell is that?_ he asked himself. There was an undertone of two other auras that he couldn't identify beneath that of Kurama's. "As if there are two extra people that we don't know about?"  
  
"Umm,... yeah."  
  
"Sure do. Let's go introduce ourselves, shall we?" Yusuke said with a smirk.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing? What are you just standing there for?" Hiei said through clenched teeth. If he had to wait for these morons one more minute, he'd have to kill something and it would most likely be one of them.  
  
"Just hold your cloak on there, Shorty. We're trying to figure something out." (A.N.- do I *have* to tell you?)  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
The blinding flash receded and Trinity opened her eyes. A toga clad figure stood in front of her. Silver hair flowed down the figure's back and atop his head perched two silver ears. A tail had sprouted from his spine and brushed against her knees. '_Great Kami-sama, Suuichi just turned into,...Youko Kurama._ Memories of a life long since passed came slowly back to her.  
  
~Flashback scene~  
  
A dark figure moved quickly through the forests. The small dark ears swiveled as thunder crashed over head. _Oh great,... Just what I need. Those guys certainly picked a wonderful night to get caught. Now, not only do I have to get them both out, but I'll be doing it while I'm wet. Revolting! I'll kill Kuronue for this._ A large building came into view about a half a mile up a hill. That's where her two friends would be.  
  
She snuck in the front door and made her way to the first guard that she saw. A well placed foot took care of that obstical. She didn't see any other guards in the entire building. That seemed odd to her considering that they had the great theif Youko Kurama locked in here. Maybe they just hadn't recognized him. Although that seemed farfetched. (A.N.- how can you miss him? he's a silver, shiny fox!!)  
  
She picked up Kuronue's ki easily and walked straight to his cell without so much as a single guard in sight. Kuronue might not be the best of theives but he's certainly no slouch when it comes to being able to get out of bad situations. Of course, right now, he wasn't exactly *using* his talents.  
  
He had appearantly fallen asleep on the job. Propped up against the bars of his cell, Kuronue snored away. It didn't even look like he'd attempted to get out. She kicked him awake through the bars.  
  
As he jerked awake, she bent down to his level and, with tail high, asked, "Did you even try to escape?"  
  
"What? Of course I did. What do you think I was doing on the floor?" he answered.  
  
"Looked like you were sleeping to me."  
  
"Fine. Just help me out of here, Mimi."  
  
She gave him as glare as she got to work picking the lock on his cell door. She asked, "Where's Youko? And my name is Marimi, not Mimi."  
  
"But Kurama's allowed to call you Mari, why can't I call you Mimi?"  
  
"Because Kurama can. We've known eachother for a very long time. No one else is allowed to call me that either. It just the way it's always been. Now, answer me."  
  
"I don't know. They took him somewhere. I haven't seen him in a while."  
  
"Who is 'they', Kuronue? And did you see which direction they went?"  
  
"A group of bounty hunters, I think. They took him down that corridor," he said while pointing down an even darker hallway.  
  
"Damn it to Hell. They're going to kill him. We have to hurry."  
  
"Why would they kill him? Isn't he more valuable alive?" he asked as he stepped out of his now open cell.  
  
"Not any longer. That bounty's for him dead or alive, and I'm sure that a lot more people want him dead than alive," she explained. "Let's go."  
  
The corridor didn't give them any surprises. Just like any old corridor, it lead to a door. This door was the problem. It was steel and had a combination lock rather than a pad lock like on the cells. Luckily for them, Kuronue had some experience with this kind of lock and they got it open.  
  
Yet another long corridor gaped in front of them,...  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Trinity was shocked back into reality as He pointed a gun at Youko. "Yes!! I finally get to kill you, Thief. All those years ago, you stole something I had. HER!" He finished pointing his free hand at Trinity.  
  
"What?" she asked stupified.  
  
"You stole Mari from me. I could have used her skills to my advantage, but no. YOU HAD TO STEAL HER AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!"  
  
A single shot rang out,...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N.- please don't hurt me. Its my first big attempt at a really good cliff hanger. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. That is if I get any reviews.  
  
thanks for reading. please REVIEW!!! :) 


	6. The Loss of Friends

Disclaimer: Damn it!! I don't own this show. okay?  
  
A.N.- hey there peoples!! sorry that I haven't updated in so long, you see there's this thing that I got recently called a job and I got my first pay check from this job and I had to buy a DVD player and a DVD to go along with it, so I bought the Full Metal Panic! first volume (i don't own it either) and I had to watch all of the episodes on that and then I remembered that I had bought the Rurouni Kenshin Samurai X movie on DVD a while back and I had to rewatch that, so I've been watching alot of TV... (breathes after the long explaination) so again I'm sorry!! gomen nasai!!  
  
on with my fic  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Winter's Wrath  
  
ch. 5  
  
The Loss of Friends  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuwabara stopped suddenly as he heard the back fire of a gun through the trees. _That came from where Kurama's ki is located._ Thinking that Kurama had been shot, his senses went haywire and he didn't notice that it hadn't been Kurama who was shot. A dark ki in the back of his mind disappeared as he watched Hiei hit the ground in front of a transformed Kurama.  
  
"HIEI!!!!!" Yusuke yelled from behind Kuwabara. A green blur ran passed Kuwabara as Yusuke ran through the trees to his fallen comrade. Turning him over, Yusuke discovered a bullet hole that ran clean through the middle of his chest. Blood oozed from the hole and between Yusuke's fingers as he tried to stop the bleeding. Kuwabara finally woke from his shock and ran to his friends. Kurama followed soon after.  
  
Trinity stood there. She didn't know what else to do. The black clad figure had saved Kurama's life at the expense of his own. She hadn't known anyone with that kind of loyalty for a long time. Memories flooded her mind again as she remembered the day of her own death...  
  
~!!!!~Flashback~!!!!~  
  
The corridor they ran down never seemed to end. There were no windows, no doors on the walls, absolute silence reigned supreme in this place. Mari's hands started to shake. *Kuronue,...* she spoke telepathically to him.  
  
*What?*  
  
*Be careful. This place doesn't feel right, or smell right for that matter.*  
  
*Understood. But you do the same alright? Kurama would kill me if anything were to happen to you.*  
  
She didn't reply to that. She didn't know how to. She knew that Youko had some kind of feelings for her but she never knew what kind. He'd never told her or spoken to her about much of anything before. For some reason they just seemed to stay with eachother. They didn't have anything binding them to the other, they could easily leave the little pack they had started, but it was as if they just,...couldn't. To Mari, it seemed as if some magnetic force was keeping her with him. Lately, she had to admit, that she was getting to like,... maybe even, to love, the silver kitsune.  
  
Without her really knowing it, both she and Kuronue stopped in front of the foyer of a large, gaping room. Across the room, Mari saw a group of cells much like those that held Kuronue earlier. But instead of being nearly empty like the others, each one was filled with at least one or even two demons. *Can you sense him, Kuronue?*  
  
*No. There are too many kis here.* he replied.  
  
_Damn it all!! They don't have him here_, she thought. Just as that thought seered her mind, a bright flash of light and a loud bang sounded through a door nearest the cells. She slowly recognized the sound from the one time Youko had smuggled her into the human world and ran to the door.  
  
She saw Youko pinned to the closest to her with blood running down his right shoulder. A hole about the size of a dime was the cause. "Youko,..." her voice was no more than a whisper but somehow he seemed to hear it.  
  
"Mari! Stop! Kuronue get her out of the door way!!!!" he yelled.  
  
She gasped as another shot rang out and she was pulled out of harms way. She scrambled to get out of Kuronue's arms and back to Youko but he wouldn't let go. "Kuro, stop! We have to get him out of there. Please, Kuro!!!" Tears threatened to spill.  
  
"I understand, Mari, but right now we have to find a way to distract that guy with the gun. Then we'll go get Kurama, do you understand me?" he demanded while pinning her hands down at her sides.  
  
Slowly, she nodded. "Please help him, Kuro. I can't stand to see him hurt."  
  
"I know that. But right now he's not thinking about his safety, he's thinking about your's. He doesn't want to see you get hurt either. Trust me. When you're asleep that's all he talks about. You, Mari. That's it. He doesn't think about the next job, me, or himself. And sometimes that's damn frusterating. We'll both help him, but right now we need clear heads."  
  
For the next few minutes, the two thieves listened for a sign that they had been caught. When nothing happened they decided to go back into the room, though much quietly than before. It was miraculous that they hadn't been followed, they must have thought they weren't much of a bother. Or they thought that they've already killed the intruder, considering Kuronue said that they hadn't seen him when he had push Mari away from the entrance.  
  
No shots had been fired since their little intrusion, but Mari knew that this was far from over. If she heard one more shot through that door,...  
  
Just as that came to mind a shot rang out with a shout right behind it. Mari couldn't take anymore of Youko's torture and she ran through the room holding him. She pulled up short as she felt a stinging pain rip through her spine. Ignoring it, she walked to the one thing in her life that she had allowed herself to love.  
  
Youko's eyes grew wide as he saw her get shot. A fear that he'd never felt before poored out of his heart. The fear of losing this woman paralized him. _No!_, he thought. _This isn't happening_. So consumed by the bleeding woman, he didn't even notice Kuronue killing his captors one by one. With what seemed to be her last strength, she did the one thing that he hadn't been able to since the first shot to his left forearm. She pried the cuffs that bound his hands to the wall and let them fall to the groud.  
  
"Mari,... why?" he asked quietly. He felt that if he even breathed she would fall to the ground like his chains had.  
  
Her final step brought her into his arms. "I had to. You were in so much pain." He could barely hear her even with his fox-like ears. He lowered her to the hard ground. A sickening pool of blood instantly formed around her body. Tears ran down her face for the first time since the day he'd met her. Her eyes slowly glazed over and he knew that he'd lost her. Even with what knowledge he and Kuronue had of healing he'd never be able to bring her back from this.  
  
"Mari, please, don't. I can't loose you now. Not now, before I've been able to tell you,..." he was stopped by her week voice.  
  
"I know already Youko,... I love you too." With that she went limp in his arms.  
  
~!!!!~End Flashback~!!!!~  
  
She had gotten herself killed for him all those years ago. Just like this person had done for him. Feeling an obligation to this black clad figure she kneeled down on his side and placed both of her hands above his heart. She had no idea what she was doing, she moved simply out of instinct. To everyone else it looked like she knew exactly what she was doing and to Kurama he knew what she was doing. She seemed to have remembered that she had saved himself and Kuronue many times doing this very same thing.  
  
Kurama, knowing Hiei was in good hands, stood back up to face the man that had frieghtened Trinity so badly. A smug smile graced his disgusting features, thinking that he'd had the fun of killing one of Kurama's closest friends. Oh, how wrong he was. Within minutes, thanks to Trinity's healing, Hiei was on his feet again. And instead of a look of trimuph that he'd had before, a look of pure surprise plastered itself on him.  
  
"How in the hell are you walking?! I just shot you through the heart!!" He stepped back a step as he realized that Trinity had a smile on her face as well.  
  
"How do you think he's still alive? I healed him," she said. "Before I kill you, I should thank you for helping me remember my past with Youko. I should also tell these people a little story about you and I, shouldn't I? But I think that I'll do that after you're dead, Gero!"  
  
Gero began backing away as all five of the teens (A.N. - can Hiei and Kurama be considered as teens if they're both over 300 years old? 'cuz I don't know) advanced on the man that had caused so much trouble for Mari and Kurama in their past and on Trinity in the past few years of the present and on the new people she had just met. Finally, after 400 years of waiting, Mari would get her revenge on the one man that she hated the most. The reincarnation of her own brother!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A.N.- did you like it? don't worry I'll tell you more about what Gero did to Mari and why he said "I'll finally take back what you stole from me!! HER!" in the last chapter too. k? Ciao!!  
  
Nikolai: Now wait a minute. you arn't going to tell them now?!  
  
Luraia: umm,... No.  
  
Nikolai: why not?! .  
  
Luraia: 'Cuz that's for the next chapter you stupid, evil, gay, Russian!!! (smacks Nikolai with giant fish from her other story, co-written with AG called Crossover Chaos)  
  
Nikolai :@.@  
  
Luraia: Nighty Night, Nikolai. ^__^ please read Crossover Chaos if you're into complete insanity involving a whole crap load of animes all in the same fic! please review!!!!! ^_________^ 


	7. Tears fall Silent

I'm BAAAACCCKKKK!!!!! (trumpet heralds) thank you thank you!  
  
Nikolai - what in the hell???? (confused)  
  
it is I, the authoress and I am here to finally update!!  
  
Nikolai - took you long enough,...-_- What's it been? almost six months now???  
  
I can't help it,....the disk I tried to save this chapter on wouldn't work and I lost it,....so I had to rewrite it. I hope you all like it!! ^______^  
  
Nikolai - she owns nothing,....now read or omae wo karosu!!!  
  
you like Heero from GW too much. Have fun everyone!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Winter's Wrath  
  
ch. 6  
  
Tears fall Silent ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gero looked around him at every one of the advancing demons and humans. He sneered at them trying to intimidate at least one but none wavered. His eyes narrowed as he realized he was no match for all of them. He would not give up without a fight however.  
  
Hiei made the first move. His Jagan eye opened, ready for a fight, as soon as the bandana concealing it fell to the ground. The hand holding his sword trembled with hatred and anger. Pissed off didn't begin to discribe how Hiei felt at the moment. He'd been nearly killed by a HUMAN!!! To him, that was unacceptable and now that human had to die. Those were the only thoughts running through his mind as he charged at Gero.  
  
A glancing blow struck Gero across his left arm. He'd been quicker than Hiei had expected and though his attack had missed his initial target, it left him open to attack from the rest of the Spirit Detectives. An all out war errupted as everyone went in for the kill. An explosion seperated them from Gero. Most of the team lay prone on the ground. Even Yusuke had been knocked flat from the blast that had seemed to come straight from Gero's energy. Only Kurama stayed standing. But just barely.  
  
Trinity's voice rang out over the now silent forest. "Why are you doing this, Gero? What is it you want from me?!"  
  
Gero smiled evilly. "I don't necessarily need you, Trio. You were just the best choice that's all."  
  
"The best choice for what?"  
  
"The best choice for my appetite," Gero explained simply.  
  
"Your appetite?" Kurama questioned quietly, trying to give his friends some time to recuperate.  
  
"Exactly! You see, I'm not all human as you now know," he said to Kurama. "I need to eat different foods than either demons or humans. I chose you, Trio, to be my sustenance so to speak."  
  
Trinity looked revolted. Her stomach rolled as she thought of what might've happened if she hadn't run away. She shuddered as she reminded herself that it still might happen if Kurama didn't find a way to beat him. Her future was literally in his and his friend's hands.  
  
"Human blood tastes much better when it flows through the heart of someone who's regularly active," Gero continued. "So I chose you, someone with a gift for running and being active in general. I fabricated a story for you hear. The whole trainer of Olympic Track and Field runners thing. You came to me asking for training and that's exactly what I wanted. You see, I only need to feed once every five or ten years or so. Its been easy these past few decades to find kids gullible enough to trust me."  
  
"You're a monster!"  
  
"I've heard enough as well," Kurama said in a deadly low voice. "Let's finish this."  
  
*Mari, get Yukina and the other girls. They may be of help getting the guys up. But do it discreetly without letting Gero know what you're doing.*  
  
*I understand.*  
  
Assured that she would handle what he asked, Kurama attacked with his rose whip. Every attack he threw at Gero was always deflected, as if Gero knew his every move. Kurama's Kuwabara-like plan was not going to work. He needed to figure out something new and he had a plan. He just needed some back up.  
  
_I have no idea who Yukina is but I HAVE to contact her_, Trinity thought. _I need to concentrate_. *Yukina?* her telepathic voice rang out.  
  
~~~~with the girls~~~~  
  
Yukina was startled out of her wits when a strong feminine voice went through her mind. She was hesitant to answer but the voice seemed urgent. Perhaps something had happened to Kazuma! She answered, *Who is this?*  
  
*Don't worry. I'm a friend of Kurama's. We need your help! His friends have all been hurt. Please come find us! Kurama says you can help them.*  
  
Yukina's indecision was blasted away as she heard that all of Kurama's friends had been hurt. _That means that Kazuma has been hurt!_.  
  
"Hey! Yukina! You okay?" Shizuru asked. Yukina looked more pale than she usually did and it had started to concern her.  
  
"We have to find Kazuma! Can you tell where he is, Shizuru?" Yukina pled with her.  
  
"What's gotten into you, girl? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes! Something's terribly wrong. Yusuke and the others have been hurt! Can you sense where they are?"  
  
"I'll try. I'm not my idiot of a brother though. Okay, let's see," she said as she opened her six sense. She could only find Kurama's ki, she couldn't sense the others. "Kurama's the only one I can pick up. Yusuke and the others are either not in my range or unconscious. Kurama seems to be in a fight with something."  
  
"They must be with him. They ran out of here so fast. Yusuke looked like he was ready to hit someone," Keiko pitched in. "We should go after them in case they really are hurt." She had gotten used to Yusuke's constant urge to clobber anyone who picked a fight with him, but sometimes it was just tiring.  
  
*They really are hurt! Please come!* the voice now rang through all of their minds. *Come quickly!* As suddenly as it was there, it was gone.  
  
"Something's going on! Let's go!" Shizuru led the way.  
  
~~~~back with Kurama and Gero~~~  
  
Gero had managed to disarm Kurama. _This is not good!_, Kurama thought. Gero had straight aim at Kurama's heart and he planned to use it.  
  
_One blast through the heart and Mari's mine again!_, Gero silently exclaimed. "Are you ready to die, fox boy?! You have any final requests?"  
  
"Just one. How did you discover Trinity's past life with me? How did you know when she'd forgotten?"  
  
"That's a stupid question to ask when you're going to die, but I'll indulge you. I got a little call from an old friend of mine from Makai, she told me everything. That's all there is to it. Now DIE!!!" The bullet flew in what appeared to be slow motion before stiking its target.  
  
"KURAMA!!!!" Trinity screamed.  
  
Kurama fell to one knee holding his now throbbing shoulder. Pain hissed through his entire body leaving him immobile for a few seconds. _I should have dodged that quicker. It would have saved me a hell of a lot of pain. I must be getting old_.  
  
Trinity sank to her knees as well, but with relief instead of pain. _Thank Kami-sama!_.  
  
"Grrrr,...you're quick. Of course I should have expected that from a fox demon," Gero sneered.  
  
*Mari, I need you to help Yukina when she comes. Wake Yusuke up first! I'll need him to execute my plan.* Kurama sent to her.  
  
*She's already here. I'll tell her to get to Yusuke first.*  
  
Gero sensed the presence of three new players in their little war. _Hmmm,...a little ice apperition and two humans. I wonder if killing the ice princess would inspire a little wake up call to one of these morons_.  
  
Trinity ran to stop Yukina from healing Kuwabara first. "Yukina! Kurama needs Yusuke up first! He needs him if this plan is going to work. He says you can get to Kuwabara just after him."  
  
Kurama saw Gero moved toward Trinity and Yukina and placed himself between him and them. "This ends now. With me!"  
  
"I don't think so, fox. I'm having too much fun for it to end right yet and I have a little experiment I'd like to perform. Get out of my way!" Another explosion rent through the air. Kurama was slammed against a tree and pinned there. Motionless, he was forced to watch as Gero advanced on Trinity and Yukina.  
  
"Mari! BEHIND YOU!" She turned to find Gero standing menacingly close.  
  
"Yukina! RUN!" she yelled and dodged as a clawed fist came at her but Yukina didn't hear. She was too caught up in waking Kazuma.  
  
Kuwabara's eyes opened to find Yukina looking down at him. Very slowly he became aware of her sad smile and the smell of blood. He looked her over only to find four claws going straight through her. "Kazuma,..." her small voice said drawing his eyes back to hers. Her's were glazed with the brink of death, his clear and focused only on her.  
  
He watched as he breath caught and she fell to his chest. He held her to him as he watched her eyes close and her hand go limp in his. Tears fell silent on her cheek as her love mourned. Kurama and Trinity could only watch in horror as Gero strode toward Kuwabara as well,....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AAHHHHHH!! I'm scaring myself! sorry this took so long again!  
  
Nikolai - THAT'S IT??!!!!  
  
yup! ^_^  
  
Nikolai - you are soooo evil to your reviewers! and to me!! What's going to happen?! (cries at last scene)  
  
you'll find out,....please review!!! arigatou! Ciao!! ^_________^ 


End file.
